the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Famber
Famber is the pairing of Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington (F'/abian and A'mber). Both are only close friends; possibly best friends- and both are in Sibuna. This pairing can be viewed as a friendship pairing, and it's most likely a friendship because Amber is close friends with Nina and ships Fabina. ''Link to the Famber Gallery. Famber Moments ''Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Amber says that old people are so old and Fabian coughs up his drink in laughter. *Fabian and Amber are standing next to one another during Nina's initiation. *Amber asks him where Mick is and Fabian says he didn't want to come. They are then shushed by Patricia. *Fabian and Amber both get mad at Patricia for locking Nina in the attic. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Amber and Fabian both sneak out of their rooms. Fabian asks Amber if he's still up there and then the door opens and Amber drags him into the girls' bathroom. They both peek out of it to watch Victor. *They both go into Patricia's room and ask for the key. They also get mad at her for throwing the key out the window. *They both try and find Nina in the attic. *As Amber leaves, she says goodnight to both Nina and Fabian. Fabian smiles at her and says good night. *Amber sneaks out of her room for her date and sees Nina and Fabian together. She asks if they are on a date and they both say no. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Amber yells Fabian's name and he immediately starts to walk away, but she runs up to him. *Amber tries to give Fabian a couple scrapbook for him and Nina, but he tells her that he's not dating Nina. *Amber questions Fabian and tries to know why they were sneaking out together. Fabian tells Amber that he would tell her what him and Nina were doing, but he can't. This may show that he actually trusts her to some sort. *Fabian continuously asks Amber why she wasn't wearing her heels and why she had garland. Amber tells him all the answers. She then says that the Bible says to "always be prepared" and Fabian corrects her by saying "that's theboy scouts". *Amber distracts Victor so that Fabian can get back to their rooms safely and so they don't get in trouble. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Amber immediately sits down next to Fabian. *Amber says that she is a little bit of a genius and Fabian says a little bit while trying to hold back laughter. *Fabian grabs his book out of Amber's hands and says that he doesn't want to burn it. Amber says that it seems dumb to her, but it's important to him, so thats why he has to sacrifice it. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Amber begs Fabian and Nina to leave. *Fabian tries to reassure Amber, but she continues freaking out. *After a strange scream, Amber jumps to Fabian and grabs his arm. *Fabian says that they need to get out of the cellar and Amber says that he listens to her now. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Amber hears something in the basement and becomes scared. Fabian reassures her that it was nothing. House of Drama / House of Codes *Amber and Fabian are standing very close to one another while watching Nina perform. *Amber asks Fabian where Nina is. Fabian asks her where Victor is. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Amber realizes that Fabian is the one opening the door, she runs over to him happily. *Amber hugs Fabian and he hugs her back (while also hugging Nina). *Fabian places his hand on Amber's shoulder and turns to look at her. He also smiles at her and she smiles back at him. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Amber repeats everything Fabian says about Victor. Fabian then smiles at her and says that she actually figured it out and is rather smart. *She reply's by smiling at him. House of Time / House of Aliens *Amber says something at the table and Fabian stares at her. She then complains that no one told her that they figured the puzzle out, and Fabian continues staring at her. *Amber agrees with Fabian about the "aliens". House of Bribes / House of Venom *As Amber angrily storms through the hallways after hearing the news about Mick cheating for Mara, Fabian asks her what she is doing. *Fabian asks Amber why she has a huge bag. *Amber gives Fabian a blanket and smirks at him about the bag. He just grins at her. *When Amber says "Yuck!" loudly, she and Fabian are sitting next to each other rather closely and her arm is on his knee. House of Stars / House of Harsh *The two are standing next to each other after they get out of the basement. *Fabian says that one of them should stay and Amber says, "Great plan, Fabes!" like Joy called Fabian 'Fabes' before. Hinting that Amber might have a crush on Fabian. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Amber asks Fabian who he's taking to the dance. *Amber knows that Fabian has a crush on Nina so this shows the two are probably close. *Amber and Fabian both get angry at Alfie for letting Jerome see the puzzle piece. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber seems sort of happy that Fabian had "fallen" for her. *Amber is then creeped out by this and then starts to feel sorry for Nina. *Amber confronts Fabian about his prom choice. *Amber thinks that she is out of Fabian’s league. *Amber tells Fabian that she couldn’t be his date. *Amber seems a little sad that Fabian isn’t her date. She then says that she’s glad he isn’t though it seems sort of fake. *While Amber is ranting, Fabian angrily tells her it's not helping. Amber then says that he doesn't know that. *Fabian is angry that Rufus captured Amber. *Fabian does whatever Rufus says so he can save Amber. *Instead of picking Alfie being prom king, Amber picked Fabian. But this is only because Amber really wants Fabian and Nina together. ''Season 2 Hints House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Amber tries to help Fabian let Joy down nicely. *Amber goes up to Fabian angrily about the date with Joy he has. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *Amber playfully throws a pillow at Fabian House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings *They are sitting very close together, while hiding from Eddie and Mara]] House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Fabian pushes Amber to Jerome to get her out of the way, of Alfie in the tractor. Website Hints *On the website for a gallery for Season Two Sneak Peeks, there is a photo of Fabian and Nina hanging out together. In the description, it says that Amber is always being a third-wheel and showing up to ruin their moments. Trivia *They are both in Sibuna. *Fabian ''(and Nina) pull Amber back when see is about to fall down the cliff. *Amber laughs when Fabian says something geekish. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with different genders